El Tipo Perfecto
by Demencia
Summary: AU Al edificio de Serena se muda "El denominado tipo perfecto" y ella ni siquiera sabe quien es, pero lo descubrira. Mal summary ... entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Se que tengo Fics pendientes y prometo actualizar pronto Estrellas en el mar, pero tenia que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Disfruten.

Este fic esta dedicado a LeelooKou feliz cumpleañoss!

Disclaimmer: Yo no poseo Sailor Moon.

Ja neee

* * *

Mi mejor amiga Molly se enamoro de según ella "El tipo perfecto" el famoso e infame Seiya Kou. En palabras de Molly y demás féminas de la Uni, el sujeto en cuestión es conocido por ser extremadamente atractivo, gracioso, inteligente, coqueto y muy mujeriego. Yo no podía opinar o decir si lo es o no por que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien era el tipo del que hablaban.

Yo vivía en el edificio Crystal Tokyo, 3° piso, apartamento N°6, Tenia 20 años y estaba a termino en Historia del Arte en la Universidad de Tokyo, donde estudiaba junto con mi amiga de la infancia Molly y con Mina que conocí en la universidad, estábamos en diferentes carreras pero habíamos formado una gran amistad.

Una noche Molly y Yo estábamos en el café que se ubica debajo de mi edificio; el "crown", nos sentamos en las mesas de afuera por que el clima era excelente, y la noche estaba completamente despejada, mostrando una Luna hermosa y las estrellas, dando un ambiente muy bohemio, mientras analizaba el menú y veía que habían agregado pastel de 5 chocolates, inmediatamente empece a saborearlo, cuando derrepente Molly dejo de respirar y me dijo: "Usa, voltea y ve al tipo que esta allá" (dijo señalando hacia la entrada del edificio). Alce la vista del menú y sin muchos ánimos dije "Ahh si es el nuevo inquilino, creo que rentara el apartamento #5".

Molly me observo con los ojos casi desorbitados y dijo emocionada "Tienes mucha suerte el es Seiya Kou"


	2. Chapter 2

¡En verdad que eres muy afortunada! ¡Podrás verlo todos los días!. Mientras Molly se perdía en sus fantasías, pensaba "Donde diablos esta Mina, tenia que estar aquí desde hace 20 minutos y ¿Por que nadie nos ha atendido aún?", cuando gire la vista hacia el interior del Crown vi la razón del por que no nos atendían, todas las chicas que estaban dentro incluyendo clientes y empleadas, se encontraban casi babeando el ventanal al observar al "Tipo nuevo", mientras Molly seguía sumergida en sus fantasías, yo me interne en el Crown.

"Hola Andrew"

"¡Hola Serena! ¿Sabes que sucede? todas las chicas están pegadas a la ventana"

"Si, al parecer hay un nuevo inquilino, pero realmente no se cual es la fascinación"

-Todas las mujeres de la ventana voltean a verla sorprendidas con sus palabras y rápidamente giraron nuevamente a seguir observando al "Tipo nuevo"-

La voz de Andrew me saco de mis pensamientos.

"¿Viste que tenemos nuevos pasteles en el menú? Lita es nuestra nueva repostera y esta decidida a que probemos todos los pasteles de su recetario"

"Lo note y Lita es la mejor chef que conozco, eres un suertudo al estar casado con ella y hablando de eso, podrías darme: 1 capuccino de caramelo y 1 muffin de avellanas para Molly, Para Mina 1 moka frío y 1 muffin de arándanos y para mi 1 malteada de chocolate, 1 rebanada de pastel de fresas 1 del de 5 chocolates, 1 malteada de chocolate y un café americano"

"ok, enseguida se los llevo, ya que me he quedado sin personal el día de hoy n.n"

Molly ya se encontraba babeando cuando regrese a la mesa.

"Molly ya ordene, espero que Mina no se tarde mucho...está vez"

Sin decir palabra alguna Molly levanto la mano y señalo hacia la entrada de mi edificio, en donde se encontraba el "Tipo nuevo" junto con una despampanante rubia de moño rojo.

En cuanto pose la mirada en ella, levanto la mano y saludo alegremente, con una gran sonrisa.

"Puedes creerlo Serena, Mina conoce a Seiya-Kun, y no nos lo había presentado, que egoísta es, pero me va a oír"

"jaja hay Molly, sabes como es Mina, conoce a tanta gente y cree que todos somos igual de sociables que ella.

El "Tipo nuevo" volteo hacia nosotras y sonrío, dejando a Molly en un estado de shock.

Mina y el intercambiaron palabras y una sonrisa de complicidad que no me gusta para nada y fue cuando se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

Molly se puso histérica y extremadamente nerviosa.

"¿Serena como luzco? ¿me veo gorda con esta falda? algo me decía que tenia que ponerme la azul"

"Estas bien, te ves linda"

"Muy bien chicas aquí esta su orden: Muffin de avellanas y capuccino para a linda Molly" Dijo Andrew haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara.

Reí por lo bajo al observar su rostro apenado.

"Moka frío y muffin de arándanos para la diosa del amor y de la impuntual" dijo riendo

"¡Hey, te escuche!" dijo Mina fingiendo una falsa molestia y tomando asiento y mordiendo su muffin.

"Hola Mina" Saludamos todos

"Y por último y para mi clienta preferida: pastel de fresa, de 5 chocolates, malteada de chocolate y un americano" dijo poniendo la orden y retirándose.

"Vaya, ya entiendo por que es tu clienta preferida" Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y con una varonil voz que hizo que todos volteáramos a ver al dueño de aquel hermoso sonido.

"Ah que despistada, Molly, Serena, el es Seiya Kou, mi cuñado favorito (no le digan a Taiki que dije eso)"

"Seiya Kou a su disposición, es un placer" Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dejando a Molly con la cara completamente roja.

"Ho...la" dijo Molly tímidamente

"Ah, hola" dije con indiferencia y mas concentrada en el pastel de fresas que estaba frente a mí.

"Vamos Seiya tomate un café en lo que llega el camión de mudanza" dijo Mina

"Esta retrasado, solo espero que no hayan roto nada" Dijo haciendo un extraño gesto

"Seiya se esta mudando a tu edificio Serena" dijo una muy alegre Mina

Sentí un par de ojos zafiros clavados en mi, al alzar la vista me sonrió de lado coquetamente .

"Espero que seamos vecinos, Bombón" dijo guiñando el ojo.

"No soy bombón, mi nombre es Serena" dije un poco fastidiada, no tengo nada contra el pero tiene algo que me irrita.

"Serena vive en el apartamento #6 y el tuyo es el #5 Seiya que buena suerte, ella es una excelente vecina"

"Eso es genial, nunca he tenido una vecina tan hermosa como tú bombón, " dijo estirando un poco la mano para tomar el plato

En el instante que vieron eso Molly y Mina se pusieron pálidas y le hacían un gesto negativo con la cabeza, que el paso por alto, hasta que su mano estuvo a punto de tocar el plato, un tenedor se clavo en la mesa a escasos milímetros de sus dedos.

El se detuvo en seco al ver el tenedor y la mano que lo sostenía firmemente.

"Mi nombre es Serena y ese es mi pastel"

El se sorprendió un poco al ver su rostro y ese frió brillo en la mirada azul celeste, "es mas hermosa de cerca y cuando esta enfadada" pensó haciendo que el gesto de desconcierto se volviera una radiante sonrisa una de sus tantas técnicas infalibles. Lo único que Seiya no sabía es que esas técnicas no funcionaban con ella.

"Vamos Serena una probadita de tu pastel, a mi también se me antojo" dijo Mina en un intento de relajar el ambiente

"Está bien, pero tendrás que invitarme otro alguna vez" Dijo viendo a Mina

"Es una cita Bombón, paso por ti el domingo a medio día, me tengo que ir ya llego la mudanza, hasta luego" Dijo Seiya con una radiante sonrisa y muy apurado hacia un camión que recién llegaba.

Yo estaba un poco confundida por lo sucedido, ¿Que paso?, es una confusión yo le decía a Mina.

Mina y Molly me veían con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Vaya, Seiya no pierde el tiempo" dijo una alegre Mina

"Serena, tienes una cita con Seiya Kou, te envidio tanto amiga"

"Pe-e-e-ro yo le decía a Mina, ¡yo no quiero salir con nadie y mucho menos con ese tipo, mañana le explicare las cosas y lo pondré en su lugar, quien se cree!"

"Tranquila Serena Seiya es muy agradable ademas tiene mucho que no tienes una cita"

"Pero no lo conozco y no me interesa conocerlo, como se atreve a invitarme"

"Básicamente tu le diste una puerta abierta y el solo la tomo"

"Pero yo te lo decía a ti Mina!, esto es tu culpa ve y arreglalo"

"En eso sonó su móvil: Yaten amor! por que no me dijiste que hoy llegabas! te extrañe tanto, por su puesto, voy para allá, dijo despidiéndose de nosotras con un movimiento de manos"

"Ainooooo! arreglalo! no huyas cobarde!

Al ver mi estado de irritación Molly también opto por darse a la fuga

"Mira que hora es, me tengo que ir si no Kelvin se preocupara" dijo temerosa y salio corriendo sin esperar mi respuesta.

"Vaya Serena, acabo rápido su reunión"

"Las ratas huyen cuando el barco se empieza a hundir" dije como respuesta

"Jeje Mina dejo pagada la cuenta" dijo Andrew un poco confundido con mi respuesta y alejándose

"Tengo que arreglar esta confusión, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de salir con nadie" pensaba mientras caminaba hacia mi departamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegando a mi casa decidí que lo mejor para quitarme el mal sabor de boca del día era terminar el libro que Minako me regaló hace unos días "Las últimas tendencias pictóricas" de Cirlot, me acomodo en la sala con una taza de café y en cuanto levanto el libro...

-Ding dong-

"¿Quien sera a esta hora?" digo viendo mi reloj (11:35pm)

-Ding Dong-

Me asomo por la mirilla y mascullo una audible maldición "Maldita sea", sigo maldiciendo mientras abro un poco la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

"Disculpa por molestarte tan tarde bombón pero mi wifi esta muerto y quería saber si podría usar la tuya hasta que la reparen, me urge enviar mi revisión final de la tesis" "En verdad si no fuera de verdad urgente no te molestaría"

De no muy buena gana acepte "Pasa" dije abriendo un poco mas la puerta.

Vi que había interrumpido su lectura y supongo que su relax-time así que sin mas dije "¿Donde puedo acomodarme?, no me gustaría ser una molestia"

"Ya es tarde para eso, no?" solté sin pensar

"Ohh en verdad disculpa, creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya" dijo caminando cabizbajo hacia la puerta

"Lo siento es que... no fue un muy buen día para mi y no me molesta que uses el wifi, además si Mina se entera se molestara tanto que beberá mi sangre jeje" Dije dándole una sonrisa tímida y en ese momento subí la vista para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos color zafiro y con el chico nuevo dándome las gracias al tiempo que me brindaba una sincera pero radiante sonrisa que haya visto.

Me sonroje sin querer y el lo noto soltando una pequeña risita "Bien bombón y donde me quieres"

"Amm, donde gustes no me incomoda"

Vaya por un momento pensé que mi excusa del wifi no funcionaria y me correría; pero como dijo Mina "ella no puede decir que no, cuando alguien lo necesita". Me senté a trabajar en silencio y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo, mientras ella seguía concentrada en su libro como si yo no existiera. Solté un suspiro silencioso y trate de enfocarme en mi trabajo.

Después de que "El Tipo Nuevo" se acomodara en el pequeño escritorio a lado contrario de donde me encontraba sentada, por mas que trato de enfocarme en la lectura, me es imposible, el "El Tipo Nuevo" me pone un poco incomoda, irritada y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de verlo de reojo, trato de leer pero no comprendo las palabras y olvido en que linea voy, "Maldición... me comporto como una adolescente", volteo a verlo por encima del libro y en ese preciso momento el levanta la vista y me guiña un ojo, me sonrojo completamente, volteo la cara y me levanto rumbo a la cocina.

Abro la nevera y me encuentro con...nada.."Nota mental surtir la nevera y despensa".

"Vaya bombón tu nevera esta peor que la mía y eso que me acabo de mudar"

Pego un brinco golpeándome con la puerta del congelador...

"Diablos, me espantaste" Dije sobando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza

Entre pequeñas risas dije "No era mi intención espantarte"

"Pues lo hiciste y en todo caso que haces en la cocina ¿no se supone que estabas trabajando?" Dije levantando una ceja

"Amm si pero quería pedirte un vaso con agua" dije rascando mi nuca y con una simpática sonrisa

"Los vasos están en el mueble de la derecha y el agua esta a tu izquierda"

Después de servir el agua y ver como trataba de rascar un bote de helado casi vacío hable sin pensar " Y en agradecimiento por dejarme usar tu wifi que te parece si invito la cena, lo que quieras bombón"

"Amm no creo que sea buena idea..." dije tratando de recordar su nombre

"Kou, Seiya Kou"

"No sería buena idea Kou"

"Vamos bombón es en agradecimiento, en lo que llega el pedido yo acabo el trabajo cenamos y me retiro, ¿que te parece?"

Ante los insistentes gruñidos de mi estomago tuve que aceptar.

"Muy bien" dije con el dedo en la barbilla pensativa, "Un par de hamburguesas" dije con los ojos brillando.

"y papas" y papas dijimos al mismo tiempo riendo ante la casualidad.

Ella llamo a una central de hamburguesas pidiendo 4 hawaianas con papas y pastel de chocolate como postre.

Yo me volví a sentar intentando parecer ocupado en lo que llegaba la comida, al cabo de 20 minutos el timbre sonó, era la cena, me levante y pague en lo que ella acomodaba todo en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Nos dispusimos a comer platicando de todo y de nada a la vez, nada muy personal.

"Mina me comento que estudias Historia del Arte" dije tomando una papa con un poco de indiferencia

"Así es estoy por terminar" dije orgullosa al momento que comía una papa

"Vaya eso es muy impresionante, supongo que debes devorar libros" dije haciendo una mueca graciosa

"Amm si, algo, pero estoy acostumbrada a leer, desde pequeña lo hago y me encanta"

Sin notarlo los dos estiramos la mano para tomar un poco de papas y nuestros dedos se rozaron, haciendo que miles de escalofríos y sensaciones confusas se produjeran en nuestros cuerpos, a ella también le ocurrió lo mismo,pupilas hermosamente dilatadas, sonrojo que la hacia ver mucho mas hermosa y tierna y claro esos labios entre abiertos que pedían a gritos ser besados, y claro, yo el gran Seiya Kou no iba a negarles lo que pedían.

* * *

Gomen! Gomen!, I´m sorry, Entschuldigung, mi dispiace, Lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí les traigo un capitulo algo corto, con la promesa que el próximo sera del doble de largo y mucho as interesante jeje, gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews!. Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

_**"El amor no se mira,**_

_** se siente,**_

_** y aún más cuando ella**_

_** está junto a ti."**_

**(Pablo Neruda)**

* * *

Sus miradas seguían conectadas mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas, mas y mas hasta que no cabía ni un suspiro entre los dos. Hermosos rostros sonrojados, hermosos ojos azules se cerraron, sus labios de rozaron lentamente, en un beso dulce, cálido, tierno, con pequeños toques como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

"Kou" Llamaron desde lejos

"KOU" En una voz más fuerte

"¡KOUUUU!" Grito Usagi arrojando una papa a su acompañante y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba curiosa, mientras sus ojos se volvían a conectar.

"Te quedaste callando y casi babeas, te... encuentras bien" Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y un poco de preocupación.

Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron al rostro, pasando del blanco y toda la gama de los rojos, hasta finalizar en rojo intenso.

"Ammm, si, bien, gracias por la cena, Odango, nos vemos...mañana, si mañana" Dijo un poco confundido y avergonzado, camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrir escucho la voz de Usagi.

"Tu portail" Dijo señalando hacia el escritorio donde había estado Seiya trabajando.

Volteo aún mas rojo de lo que es humanamente posible y camino rápido hasta ella.

"Se me olvidaba" Dijo con una risilla nerviosa, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta del departamento.

Usagi seguía sentada, con una papa en la boca, confusa y sin saber que decir o hacer.

"Gracias Odango, me la pase muy bien, hasta mañana" Dijo con una leve sonrisa y saliendo de departamento.

Seiya camino lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta alcanzar su puerta, tratando de ocultar su bochorno y su rostro, completamente rojo como una manzana del señor de intendencia, cuando entro a su departamento se quedo con la frente pegada a la puerta. "Que me esta pasando, es solo una chica" murmuro, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

A la siguiente noche el timbre sonó a las 11:35 pm, Usagi no esperaba visitas y menos a esa hora, por lo que alzo la mirilla y lo único que pudo ver fue un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas en la cubierta, abriendo la puerta sin voluntad alguna cuando entre abrió la puerta vio que detrás del postre estaba Seiya con una enorme sonrisa.

"Kou"

"Ese es mi apellido Odango, no lo gastes" Dijo con un guiño y acercándose a la puerta.

Usagi rodó los ojos con fastidio y enarcando una ceja le cuestiono con la mirada.

"Pues aún no reparan mi wifi, los técnicos son un fiasco y me preguntaba... ¿si podría utilizar la tuya nuevamente o hasta que la reparen?"

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo el pelinegro le puso el pastel en frente y con una mirada angelical y un tono infantil le dijo.

"Mira he traído pastel, un pajarito me dijo que es tu preferido" Dijo ensanchando la sonrisa y enseñándole las fresas del postre.

"Aghhh" Un sonido inentendible y de frustración salio de la garganta de la chica de Odangos y con un suspiro audible, se hizo a un lado en forma de invitación muda para que el chico entrara.

"Pasa...pero te advierto que estoy trabajando y esta un poco desordenado" Hablo con un poco de vergüenza de que vieran su desastre.

"No te preocupes Odango, eso no importa con o sin desastre tu departamento es muy lindo". _"Igual que tu"_ pensó el pelinegro pero no dijo nada solo dejo que sus ojos lo transmitieran.

Usagi se revolvió incomoda y un poco sonrojada al momento que abría en su totalidad la puerta y Seiya noto el desastre, mejor dicho caos que se encontraba en la sala, la cual estaba totalmente llena de hojas, post its de diferentes formas y colores, y libros apilados sobre lo que parece ser una taza.

"Vaya no bromeabas con tu desorden, ehh" Río sutilmente

"Me acomodare en el mismo lugar de ayer, y trata de ano ahogarme con tus papeles" Dijo con un tono divertido.

Seiya se acomodo en el mismo escritorio y mientras trabajaba, observaba de reojo a Usagi, verla trabajar era mucho más divertido que releer la tediosa "Teoría del marco legal en bienes e inmuebles" del Maestro Tomoe. La rubia parecía una niña jugando con sus hojas, imágenes y _¿crayolas?_, si crayolas, al verla hacer pucheros no pudo contener su risa.

Usagi al escucharlo volteo hacia el y noto que trataba de contener una carcajada.

"¡Oii de que te ríes!"dijo en un tono que Seiya no pudo identificar; era entre risa, molestia y vergüenza.

"Es- es que te vez muy graciosa odango" Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella, sorteando todos lo obstáculos en su camino. Usagi al notar la acción se sorprendió pero por alguna razón no se movió ni se sintió incomoda.

"Amm tienes papelitos en el cabello" Dijo retirándolos tiernamente.

"Gra-gracias" Sijo levantando un poco el rostro sonrojado y evitando mirarlo fijamente.

"Y... que te parece si tomamos un descanso y comemos un poco de ese delicioso pastel?" Dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

En ese momento la rubia levanto la cabeza de golpe y pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos, corra hacia la cocina al grito de...

"¡El que llegue primero tiene la fresa mas grande!"

"Oii odango eso es trampa" Dijo entre risas, corriendo hacia la cocina, alcanzándola en tres zancadas, la tomo de la cintura antes de que la rubia de odangos pudiera tocar el pastel, la giro y quedaron de frente... el bajo la vista a sus labios y ella veía los de el. En un movimiento inesperado Usagi se alzo de puntillas y capturo sus labios, suavemente, dejando al pelinegro paralizado de la sorpresa, al sentir que la rubia movía sus labios el salio de su trance y la puso en la barra de la cocina, besándola suave y lentamente, estrechando la cintura y la espalda de la chica, mientras ella daba pequeños suspiros de gozo, el pelinegro profundizo el beso un poco, haciendo que entre abriera los labios e introduciendo su lengua a su cálida receptora, que lo recibió tiernamente, Seiya empezó a hacer mas lento y suave el beso, ya que si seguían de esa forma perdería el control, y diablos que si quería perderlo pero, no quería que Usagi se arrepintiera, esa chica se le estaba colando hasta los huesos. Terminaron el beso con suaves movimientos de labios y la respiración pesada, el abrió los ojos primero y vio a Usagi totalmente sonrojada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le acaricio la mejilla y la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Seiya ... yo" dijo apenada y con un poco de culpa

Seiya al notar esto sintió una punzada y sin saber por que, trato de aliviar el ambiente con su tono desenfadado.

"Vaya odango si así lograre que me llames por mi primer nombre, te besare mas seguido" Diciendo esto le guiño el ojo y le sonrió, pero la sonrisa era melancolía, quería que Usagi no sintiera remordimiento por besarle quería que lo quisiera, era la primer chica que no mostraba interés en el y eso le encantaba por que podía ser "El" y no "El Tipo Perfecto" que todas creían.

Usagi lo golpeo en el brazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y murmurando.

"Baka"

"En vista de que los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo a la cocina, que te parece si lo declaramos un empate" Dijo levantando el dedo indice y notándose muy concentrado

"Amm me parece justo" Dijo asintiendo y cortando dos enormes rebanadas de pastel.

Entre platicas y risas pasaron varías noches sin mencionar o repetirse el incidente pero en cuanto sonaba el timbre en el departamento exactamente a las 11:35 pm, dicha rubia sonreía desde el sillón y se dirigía hacia la puerta, sabía que del otro lado encontraría a Seiya con una hermosa sonrisa que creía solo para ella, y no se equivocaba esa sonrisa sincera y tierna era solo para ella. A veces Seiya cocinaba o Usagi lo hacía, otras pedían comida pero siempre cenaban juntos y aun que Mina le dijo que e Wifi de Seiya ya estaba arreglado, por alguna extraña razón seguía esperando que el timbre sonara 25 minutos antes de la media noche, y Seiya jamas la decepcionaba.

* * *

**Chicas se que me he tardado muchísimo pero aquí estoy subiendo este capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias por la espera y por todos los Reviews y claro como olvidar la dedicatoria de este capitulo: A mi eterna perve Paula Lunatica, Rogue y Leeloo que me recuerdan que tengo que escribir!, chicas las quiero!**

**Dejen sus reviews y espérenme pronto en los otros fics, ;)**


End file.
